The Russian Academy
by InfinityOfBooks
Summary: Rose and Lissa are ready for new beginnings. After a tragic accident kills Lissa's family, Rose and Lissa are sent to an English boarding school for vampires and dhampirs, in Russia. There Rose meets the attractive Dimitri, who she can't seem to get off her mind. though she knows boys like him are trouble. Vampires are still hunting Lissa, and Rose knows she must protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Academy: Chapter One

"Rose! Rose! Wake Up! It's our first day, we can't be late. I really don't want to be late again just because you're too tired to get your but out of bed! Rose!"

Something soft hits my head. A pillow. She threw a pillow at me. Really? It's funny how she thinks throwing a pillow at me is going to motivate me to get out of this warm, comfy bed. But she's right; we are always late, because of me…and my sleeping habits.

"Okay okay your heiress," I tease sarcastically. "I'm up!" That's when I realized she is dressed and ready to go. At 7:30 a-freaking-m. For those of you who are unaware of what time our new school starts, its 8:45am, another hour and fifteen minutes away.

"Uh, Lissa? Why are you dressed? We don't have to leave for, like, an hour."

She looks me over sadly and replies, "Yeah, maybe I am a little excited. It's just so nice to have a fresh start you know? After all the crap that's happened this past year. I'm just excited to start anew. With you, of course." She gets up and heads toward the bathroom.

"You know what I think Liss?"

"What?" she sighs.

"That this is going to be an awesome year."

"Really? You think? Cause I really thought you were going to have some smart ass reply, Rose."

"Well, I mean, didn't you see all the hot guys here? I can't wait to get to class!"

Lissa just rolls here eyes and laughs, but it's good to see that smile on her face.

When we finally emerge from our dorm at 8:25am it is snowing like crazy. I can barely see five feet ahead of me, but luckily the main school is just a couple minutes from our dorm. Russia. Unbelievable. Why couldn't they have sent us somewhere warm and tropical, like Hawaii or Florida? Instead of Russia, in January. The only good thing to come out of this was that Lissa is safe. Being the last Dragomir, she has high expectations to live up to. But also being the last of her family there are many people want to kill her and eliminate the last Dragomir, to end another royal vampire family.

"Oh Rose, isn't the snow so beautiful?"

"Yes Lissa, just magical. Maybe if- OOF!"

And down I went. Right into a very snowy, very wet, very cold snow bank. Lets just say, I was not a happy camper.

Once I finally get over the initial shock of the stupid cold snow bank, I realise Lissa is laughing at me. Laughing at me!

"May I ask what you think is so hilarious?"

"You…haha, y-you got hit with a-a snowball!"

"And that is so funny because? Who the heck threw a snowball at me?! Show me! I am so going to kick their a-"

"That would be me." Stated a low, sexy voice. "Sorry, we were just having a little snow ball fight and you looked like you could use a little cheering up." I followed the sound of the voice. And kept following and following up the muscular, inviting body, up to- how tall is this guy? Does he even have a face…? Yep. There it is. He definitely has a face. A very attractive face at that. Hello face, this is Rose's face and it would very much like to get to know your face better…. No. Stop this guy just threw a snowball at you. He is your enemy!

His friends chuckled. When they realized I was staring. I quickly reattached my jaw to my face and tried to come up with a witty response.

"Is that so? What gave it away? My frolicking in the snow? Well how's this for cheering up?" I had gathered snow while sitting in the snow and quickly aimed it at his face, and let it fly. And did it ever fly, right to the middle of his face. His face was now covered in snow and I couldn't help but smile with my success.

"Lissa! Come on!" I yelled as we took off running into the school. As soon as we stepped through the doors we both burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face? Did you see your face! Omigosh Rose that was hysterical! And the way you looked at him. And the way he looked at you. Man, talk about an exciting start to the day."

"Yeah, I- Wait what? What do you mean he was looking at me?"

"Well obviously you saw something you like, and before your eyes finally reached his face, he was checking you out to." Lissa replied.

"Oh he was not! Besides we are enemies now. And please, someone that gorgeous has to have a girlfriend… or five."

Lissa raised her eyebrows accusingly. "Rose it was a snowball, one little snowball. And you just said he was gorgeous!"

"Yeah, well I got him back pretty good. He won't be bothering us anytime soon."

Lissa just rolled her eyes and started walking towards our first period class. Suddenly freezing cold hands covered my eyes. "Guess who." Someone's hot breath whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily and the familiar voice chuckled in my ear. Wow he was hot. His voice…. No. Stop this. Resist the force! I swiftly elbowed him in the stomach and pulled my self away, went to stand beside Lissa and turned to face my intruder.

Most of his friends had dispersed, leaving him with three. His eyes quickly roamed me from head to toe. Making my cheeks turn pink. There was something about him…

"I believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot, I'm Dimitri. And this is Christian, Adrian, and Mason." He gestured to his friends around him. Christian had dark hair and an angular face. Adrian was all, blonde, smirks and smugness and reeked of richness. Mason was quiet and had a comical smile on his freckled face.

"And you thought putting your freezing cold hand over my face would somehow make it better?" I retorted.

"Haha, well I just could seem to resist, seeing as your reaction outside was so dramatic." He smirked at me. Damn he even had dimples. I melted a little.

"Yeah, well you better sleep with one eye open buddy. Cause you'll never see me coming. Oh, and I'm Rose by the way."

Well Rose, I think I would see you coming anywhere. But it was nice meeting you. See you around." He walked by me close enough that I could smell his cologne. Damn… he smelled wonderful. But a guy like him has got to be trouble. Big trouble. I can't fall for someone like that. He has looks to kills for! He probably has girls lining up outside his dorm room for crying out loud! Probably a player and a cheater. Definitely a heartbreaker. I shivered again remembering his breath on my ear. Yep. Got to stay away from him. I just want something simple. I just need-

"Rose. Anybody home?" Lissa was trying to get my attention again.

"Oh, sorry Liss." I say. She smirks at me.

"Mhmm." She says mischievously. "C'mon, we got to get to first period or were going to be late. And we can't be late on the first day!"

I giggle and follow along into our first class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I'm considering staring DPOV as well but I'm not sure! Anyone have any recommendations about this?**

**I also realized I forgot to mention the disclaimer in the first chapter! **

**So here it is:**

**I do not own Vampire Academy.**

First period math was finally over. I can't help but hate math. I mean, seriously, what does math have to do with fighting and protecting? _If you have 3 strigoi with 8 watermelons each and 5 dhampirs with 7 oranges each, what do you have? _ Gee I don't know, a fruit problem?

Lissa and I had parted ways after math. She has gym second period, while I have French. Finally something interesting! My French class was in one of the many outbuildings on campus. So yet again, I had to experience the cold and snow. I guess I should just get used to it considering I'll be here for a while. After what felt like a mile, I finally reached my class. Surprisingly there were only a couple kids in the classroom, so I decided to head for the back row of desks. Once I was seated I took out my phone and started to text Lissa. Mid-text I noticed someone sit down next to me just as the bell went. Someone with a certain wonderful scent and large shadow.

"Hello Rose." Said Dimitri in his unbearably attractive voice.

I looked up at him and was once again momentarily stunned by his looks. His hair was amazing, about an inch above his shoulders, it was a lovely chocolate brown. I just want to run my fingers through it and- Whoa where is your mind going Rose? Stay focused!

"Hi Dimitri." I replied nonchalantly.

I returned back to my phone, determined not to get caught up with him.

"So do you enjoy French? You know its one of the romance languages right?"

I look up from my phone again to see him smiling at me. Wow his teeth are like per-fect.

"Of course I know it's a romance language. Everybody know that." I retort.

"Well that's good, cause I think there's going to be a lot of romance in this class this year." He winks at me and turns to face the front.

Before I can think of a witty response our teacher commences the beginning of class.

"Hello students, my name is Mme. Alexandar and I will be your French teacher for the semester. First off I would like to thank you all for continuing your French education and secondly I would like to welcome our new student this semester, Rose Hathaway." Of course the whole class turns to look at me, which just makes me uncomfortable. I try to smile nicely at all of them, but I'm not sure if that succeeded.

"I know it's just the beginning of the semester, but I would like to start of strong. So, I'm giving you all an assignment due in a week." The whole class (myself included) groaned. It was quite a musical groan, very well in harmony.

"But, you do get do complete this assignment with a partner. You can choose to present or record a video but…." Mme. Alexander continued with the details of our project. Partners? I don't know anyone at this school except for Lissa. Scouting the students in my class, finally lay my eyes on a girl who I think would make a decent partner. Mme. Alexander has finished talking about the project and gives us a few minutes to find a partner. Before I go to ask the person I've picked for my partner, Dimitri steps in my path.

"So Rose, want to be partners? I think we would be great together." He asks while winking at me.

I blush. Stop it Rose! Pull yourself together!

"Yeah, I don't know. I've already picked my partner."

I hurry down the aisle and go up to the blonde girl I noticed earlier.

"Hi, I'm Rose. Want to be my partner?" Wow. Could I sound anymore like a second grader?

"Uh sorry, I'm already with Carry." She points to a girl with purple hair and multiple facial piercings.

"Oh, that's cool, no worries." I turn to head back to my desk and look around for another option. It seems everyone already has a partner. Everyone. Well except… Dimitri. How the heck is he, out of all the people in this class, the only one without a partner?

"So Rose, what'll it be? Oh wait, looks there's no one left but me." He smiles smugly at me.

"Yeah, I guess we could be partners. You better be really good at French though. Because I really don't want to be stuck with a crappy partner." I say.

He chuckles, "Whatever you say Rose. So would it be okay if we started this project tonight? I'm eager to get a head start."

"I guess." I reply, trying to play it cool.

"Cool, so my dorm room? 7 sound okay? Its number 62 in the Eastwood dorm."

Omigosh. Did he just say his dorm? Tonight? Him and me? Wow.

"Rose? Is that okay?" He's smirking at me.

"Oh yeah, that's cool. See you then." I jump up quickly just as the bell rings and race out of the room. I can hear him chuckling behind me.

The rest of the day goes by in a flash, and before I know it, Lissa and I are heading back to our dorm after dinner.

"So you're going to his dorm?" Lissa asks.

"Yeah in…" I check my watch. "In fifteen minutes.

"Rose!" Lissa yells.

"Oh my gosh what? Why are you yelling?"

" We have to do your make up! And honestly, that's what your wearing to his dorm?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I frown and look down at my outfit.

Lissa does her big dramatic sigh, grabs my hand, and pulls me up to our dorm.

She puts mascara on me and blush, but that's where I drawn the line.

"Seriously Liss. I'm going there to work on a project."

"Yeah but he's so attractive! I know you know it. And he was totally checking you out today!" she hands me this sheer magenta top with a cool embroidered pattern on it. She also hands me a bandeau and tells me to change. I must admit, the top is pretty hot. When I move you can catch glimpses of my skin under the top. But I keep reminding myself. Just a project! I let Lissa see and she loves it, says its perfect. With her final approval I'm off the Dimitri's dorm.

I knock on room 62. There's no answer. I knock again. Still no answer. This really better not be a prank or I-

The knob turns and the door opens to reveal a shirtless Dimitri.

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Acadmey

**Hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far. Its my first!**

The knob turns and the door opens to reveal a shirtless Dimitri…

OMIGOSH! I just might need to pinch myself right now. Dimitri is not wearing a shirt.

And mother of pearl is it a beautiful sight. I think I'm drooling. Nope! All good. I wonder how often he works out to get abs like that. Is this much perfection even legal? Talk about muscles….

"Sorry, I was just jumping out of the shower. You're early. Just give me a sec."

"Yeah sure, you're fine- I mean it's fine! It's fine, I'll just be here." Stupid stupid stupid.

He smirks at me and asks, "What's wrong Rose? Never seen something like this before?" Then he shuts his door.

A couple minutes later he opens the door and beckons me inside. I'm not really sure what to think at first. His room is so… neat. Boys never have neat and tidy rooms. Heck, even my room is messier than this. By, like, a lot.

"Wow, you're room is pretty tidy." I say.

"Not all boys are slobs Rose. Just most." He smirks. "So where should we begin?" he asks.

"I don't know. We have to act out a scene from Le fantôme de l'Opera. Which scene would you like to do?"

"How about the scene where the phantom kisses Christine?" he asks as he sits down on his bed.

I lean against the wall; "You know he just kisses her on the forehead right? Its nothing crazy."

"I know. So what do you say? Oui ou non?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" I'm already in his dorm room, I think a kiss on the forehead will be piece of cake. I hope…

"I'm pretty good at editing the video's so I could do most of that." Dimitri offers.

"Yeah okay. I can get costumes together if you want?" I ask.

"Sure. We don't really have anything here, so what if we went into town tomorrow?" he suggests.

Into town? With Dimitri? Wow this just keeps getting better! And harder to resist him.

"Uh yeah ok, what time?" I ask.

"How's 10 tomorrow morning?"

"But we have school!" I yell.

"Silly Rose," he says as he stands up and walks towards me, "Tomorrow is a PA day. We don't go to school tomorrow." He moves closer. He's only a foot away. What is he doing?

"Oh, uh, r-right." He takes a final step towards me, bringing him only inches away from me. His wonderful scent overwhelms me and the way he's looking at me…

"So, are we done here Rose?" he asks, his voice practically humming.

He brings his lips in close to my ear. "Rose?" he says melodically.

"Mmmm." I say embarrassingly.

His lips touch the skin right under my ear. The touch electrifies me, I can't breathe. Im overwhelmed by the sensation they cause.

He slowly drags his lips from my ear, across my cheek. Ahhh, this feels so good!

I don't want him to stop, but I don't want to give in so easily. Focus Rose! Ah fine!

Right before his lips touch mine, I turn my head even more so his lips are still on my cheek.

"Uh, good work Comrade, but I've, uh, got to, uh, go eat food. Bye." I back away then turn and head for the door. But right before I turn I see that trademark smirk of his. He knows what he's done to me.

When I got back to my dorm I told Lissa all about. Lissa being Lissa, of course thought this was a sign that our relationship was going to blossom in to something more…. Yeah, she's been reading to many horoscopes lately. After we chatted about boys school and shopping we finally went to bed.

At 10 am the next morning I was dressed and ready to go shopping with Dimitri. I was waiting just at the gates of the school for Dimitri. I was a little worried about not being here with Lissa but the head of security (who you have to check with before you leave the academy) Bruno Carter, assured me Lissa would be more than safe.

I could see Dimitri walking towards me. Finally, I had only been waiting for like, 10 minute.

"Well look who decided to finally show up." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry." He said seriously, " I just had to do something."

His sincerity caught me off guard, but his player smile was back on his face before I could blink. "Of course I couldn't miss a day with my favourite person." He grins.

"What do you mean 'a day'? We're only going shopping for costumes for our project. It will only take a couple hours." I say.

We start walking towards the gate. He holds it open for me and we make our way towards the parking lot. We weave around cars and he finally stops beside a black pick up truck when he finally chooses to respond.

"Well I may have a couple other things planned…." He says, while opening the door for me.

I start to protest, "I-" clearly I didn't get very far before he closed the passenger door and

I could complete my sentence.

He gets in the drivers side and starts the truck.

"What do you mean you have other things planned?! What about me? Did you ever think of asking me? Maybe I have plans later!"

"Okay Rose, what plans do you have later?" he asks mockingly.

"Well, I- Uh, I'm going to have lunch with Lissa." I say.

"You have the whole school year for that Rose. Stop making excuses and just admit you want to spend the day with me."

I just roll my eyes and stare out the window as he drives on to the highway.

"How far away is the mall?" I ask

"A little over and hour." He states casually.

"An hour!?" I yell.

"Yep." He smiles pleased with himself.

Great.

Hope you liked it! Will update very soon!

**Please read and review! Advice is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized, I think I'm becoming addicted to writing these….**

**And thank you so much for all your comments!**

**Abigael Ryan****- Rose is not Shadow Kissed…yet…**

**missvalover94****- Thanks!**

**Mollytamale****- Thanks!**

**FMN****- Thanks!**

**I do not own VA**

I didn't mean for it to happen. Really. But car rides are so relaxing. And with an hour of driving, let's just say driving puts me to sleep. And yes, Dimitri noticed.

"Aw Roza, you look so cute when your asleep." Dimitri teases.

"Shut up Dimitri. Car rides make me sleepy." I reply grumpily.

"Haha. I'll keep that in mind."

He gets out of the car. I open my door and step out into the cold, biting air. Of course, as if winter couldn't hate me anymore, it puts a sheet of ice right under my foot. My foot immediately slips on ice and I start to go down. I use my super fast reflexes to grab the door handle on the truck, but my mittens slide right over the smooth handle as the wind blows the door shut. _This is not good_, I think.

Suddenly, Dimitri is there and he manoeuvres us so that I land on top of him on the cold pavement.

"OOF!" We say in unison.

"That was close." Dimitri chuckles in my ear.

"Yeah, thanks." I say

I realize that I am lying on top of Dimitri (which is wonderful). His arms are wrapped tightly around my waist and my face is buried in his chest. As much as I would like to stay here, forever, I force my body to get up. I put my hands on the ground and start to push up, when my hands slip on ice (Seriously! Again?!) and I land back on Dimitri. My face is an inch away from him and he is smirking with laughter in his eyes.

"Need some help Rose?" he asks as he swiftly flips us over so he is over top of me. Mother of pearl what is he doing? We are in a public parking lot! But I soon realize he just did this so he could stand up. He stands to his full height and pulls me up with him, then slowly releases his hold on me.

"Rose, I know you don't like the snow, but you are going to have to get used to it if your going to live here." Dimitri grins and we begin heading for the mall entrance.

"Easy for you to say, judging by your slight accent, you're accustomed to this weather because you've lived here your whole life." I reply.

"Actually, I haven't. My family moved to Canada when I was four. We lived in northern Ontario, right beside the Quebec border. When I was fifteen, my parents decided to get a divorce, so I moved back here with my mother and sisters."

Wow, way to go Rose. "Oh, I'm sorry about your parents. I'm guessing Canada is where you learned French?"

"Yep." He replies, ending the conversation abruptly.

After 2 hours in the mall we got all the items we needed for our French project. As we leave the mall, Dimitri takes out his phone and walks behind me. Right before I reach the truck something thuds against my back. And I know what it is right away. A snowball. I turn around to yell at Dimitri and find him standing right in front of me. I realize all to late that he has snow is his hand. I shriek as he gently presses the snow into my face.

"DIMITRI!" I yell as the cold snow assaults my face. He laughs and his eyes get thoughtful for a minute. He leans down and presses his warms lips to my cheek and melts a remaining piece of snow from my face. My eye lids flutter and I gasp. I feel his lips turn into a smile against my cheek just before he removes them and walks to his side of the truck. I'm stuck standing there wondering what that was. Why does he make me so flustered? No boy has ever made me flustered. I lean back against the truck and take a minute to collect myself. I jump at the sound of a car horn and realize it was Dimitri. I quickly hop in the truck and close the door.

Once we were on the highway once again, I ask Dimitri where we are going next.

"If you must know Rose. I'm taking you to my favourite park. It's really nice in the winter and has lots of walking trails. One of the trails on a hill, over looking some of the farms and forests in this area." He informs me.

Why is he doing this? He has been smug almost all morning and suddenly he wants to show me his soft side?

"Hmm. Hiking, in the snow. I'm not so sure about this. I didn't even dress properly." I protest.

"That's okay. I brought you an extra coat and a hat. It'll be fun. Just think of it as building up your resistance to the winter weather." He says teasingly.

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. What is he playing at here?

When we reach the park, there isn't much to see except forest and trails leading into the forest. And snow of course. I frown out the window as Dimitri grabs my coat and hat. I step out of the truck and he hands me the coat. After I have it on, he puts the hat on my head and laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" He doesn't reply, just keeps laughing.

I check in the truck window to make sure I have nothing on my face. That's when I notice the hat. The hat that I think is supposed to resemble a reindeer, but the yarn work is so horrible, I'm not really sure. Maybe Rudolph considering there's a big lump of red yarn, on what I think is the nose of the deer.

"What is this? Are you sure this is a hat?" I ask.

"Yep. It's a hat all right. My 8-year-old sister knitted it for Christmas for me last year. Rose, I am appalled you don't like it!" he says cheekily.

"Oh, I do love it. I'm just not sure what it is…"

"It will do its job of keeping you warm. Now lets go, I want you to see this view." He starts walking toward the middle trail. With one last confused glance at my reflexion, I follow after him.

Thanks for reading~

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! This is a long chapter, but it is really good!**

**I do not own Vampire Academy**

The next morning it was finally Saturday. My day for relaxing. And by relaxing I mean working out hard in the school gym. Before I got ready, I sat and bed and played on my laptop.

"Hey Rose, did you hear about the Homecoming dance?"

"Really Lissa? A homecoming dance? Its January!" I say.

"Yes, a homecoming dance for the beginning of second semester. Its next Saturday and everyone knows about it except us, obviously because we just got here. I hope there's still attractive guys left."

"Good point. Who did you want to go with Liss?"

"I don't know. Dimitri's friend looked pretty cute. I think his name was Christian. Which would be perfect cause then we could double date!"

"Uh, Lissa, what makes you think Dimitri and I are going together?"

"Oh come on Rose, you totally want to go with him. He I'm sure he totally wants to go with you." She winks at me and laughs.

"Uh no. He hasn't even mentioned it. And he probably has a girlfriend. I've only known him for 3 days anyway. It's not a big deal, if someone asks me, and if they seem suitable, I'll say yes, if no one asks me, you and I can go."

"Sure, Rose, whatever you say." She says as she rolls her eyes and walks to the bathroom.

I've been in the gym for an hour now and no one else is here. I guess people really value there Saturday mornings. I finish on the treadmill and make my way over to the punching bag. This is my favourite part. It's almost as good as punching a real human. (Joking! Sort of).

Suddenly 2 guys walk into the gym. I turn to see it's Dimitri's friends Mason and Adrian. They notice me and come over.

"Hey Rose, how's it going?" asks Adrian as he leans up against the swaying punching bag.

"Hi, Adrian."

"Getting all sweaty I see." He says as he looks me over appraisingly.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you work out. You should try it sometime." I say and Mason laughs under his breath.

"Oh feisty. Just how I like 'em." He smirks. "So have you heard about homecoming yet?"

"Yeah, Lissa mentioned it this morning." I reply.

"Well, I was thinking, if you don't have a date already, or you do and you want to trade up, want to be my date?" he asks cockily.

Well let's see if he passes the test:

Attractive? Yes.

Tall enough? Sure.

Looks like he knows how to have a good time? Definitely.

"Yeah sure. You look like fun." I wink

"Haha you know it, just wait till next Saturday. He winks back just as someone comed over the PA system. "ADRIAN IVASHKOV TO THE OFFICE. ADREIAN IVASHKOV TO THE OFFICE."

I raise my eyebrows questioningly but he just smirks and says, "Everybody just can't get enough of me," he smirks, " see you later Rose, I'll text you." He says as he and Mason leave. I have no idea how he got my number. Maybe Dimitri gave it to him since Dimitri asked for my number in case of an emergency with the French project.

Two hours later I was just about finished in the gym. As I was setting the weights down some startled me.

"Got a couple minutes to spare, Rose?" Dimitri asks.

I turn around to find him dressed to work out. Loose basketball shorts and a tight black t-shirt that totally outlined his abs.

"Actually I was just leaving. I've already been here for 3 hours."

"Wow impressive. I was just looking for someone to spar with. What do you say? Help me out. Be my practice buddy?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

Practice? I'll show him who needs practice.

"Sure." Say as I make my way over to the soft mats.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just need someone to practice on."

"Oh, I'm not worried." I say, "But you should be." I smirk

He suddenly comes at me, but I duck out of the way, spin around and throw a roundhouse kick into his side. But he braces the impact and holds on to my leg. He yanks me towards him so I land on my back, with Dimitri standing in between my legs.

"Nice try. One point for me." He says proudly.

I get right back ready to prove him wrong. Surprising him, I jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck. I almost didn't make it because he is so freakishly tall. He quickly catches on to my assault and grabs my arms. He flips me over his head, and slams me on the mat. The air leaves my lungs, but before he can gloat, I wrap my fingers around his ankles and pull his feet out from under him. He goes down with a thud.

I laugh, but suddenly he is on top of me, pinning my wrists to the mat.

"Not so fast." He says as his breath tickles my face.

"I think I should go now." I say breathlessly, and I'm not just breathless from the workout if you know what I mean.

"Haha, you're not going anyway Rose. You actually thought you could beat me, didn't you?" he laughs, "That's cute, but I'm the top of my defence class. I don't think you seriously want to fight with me."

I almost don't care what he's saying. He's so close to me that I don't want to do anything but stare into his gorgeous deep brown eyes. But like I said. I ALMOST don't care. My heart races as I assemble my plan. He's stilling going on about how great he is in his defence class. Geez, boys and there egos.

I grin at him and bring my lips to his. A spark ignites as our lips meet, and I immediately deepen the kiss. He's shocked at first, but quickly responds and kisses me back. I'm overwhelmed by the sensations of his mouth. His lip traces the seam of my lips, and I slowly open my mouth and our tongues touch. He slides his tongue along mine and I almost stop breathing. He lowers his body to mine as he gets himself more comfortable. He moans into my mouth and it drives me crazy. His fingers tickle a path down my arms. His fingers… that's when I remember my plan.

While I am momentarily coherent, I break the kiss and knee him in the stomach. While he is weak, I push him off me, which is quite a struggle. I jump up, grab my gym bag and run to the door. Dimitri starts to stand up from the mat.

"I have to admit Rose, that was a good move. And an even better kiss." He winks at me and starts toward me.

"Nu-uh." I say, "don't come any closer."

"You were the one who kissed me. But I get it, you just couldn't resist me any longer, it's cool." He says jokingly. "But I do have something to ask you. Are you going to the homecoming dance?"

Uh oh. Oh why couldn't you have been here earlier? Before Adrian asksed? "Uh, yeah. But I-"

"Well do you want to go with me?" he interrups.

"Uh, sorry, but I'm already going with Adrian. He asked me earlier." I say sincerely. I wasn't going to be a bitch and ditch Adrian. But arghh.

"Adrian!" he says outraged. "Why the heck are you going with Adrian? You don't even know him!"

"Well it's not like I know you much better. Just because we have French project together and went shopping for costumes, does not make us BFFs."

"Really, because that kiss said otherwise." He says angrily.

"It was just a trick! Besides, I'm sure you'll have no problem finding another date Dimitri. As I'm sure you've experienced, there doesn't seem to be a shortage of willing girls around here." I say lowly. (Where did that come from?)

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he growls. But I'm already out the door.

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for all your comments! I definitely intend to continue the story! I hope you all stay tuned!

**I do not own Vampire Academy.**

As I rounded the corner to my room, I noticed someone standing outside our dorm. He had his back to me, which made it hard to tell who it was.

"Can I help you?" I ask not too kindly

He turns around at the sound of my voice and I recognize him as Christian, one of Dimitri's friends.

"Oh, uh, yeah I was just looking for Lissa. Is she here?"

"Well," I say turning the doorknob, "let's see."

When we get in the dorm Lissa is sitting on the couch watching T.V

"Liss, someone is here to see you." I say as I head to my room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I wink and see her blush.

I go into my room and close the door, giving them some privacy.

It's been 3 days and I've come to the conclusion that Dimitri is not particularly happy with Adrian as my date to the dance. He barely talks to me, the only interacting we've done is when we were working on the French project, which we have finished, so he hasn't even talked to me in a day. Why was he so mad I turned him down? He's always acting like a player and flirting with other girls. But that kiss…. I cant get it out of my head! I often catch myself replaying in my head at the randomest times, like waiting in line at the cafeteria, or doing my homework.

"So Rose, what colour of dress are you going to wear? I think you should wear a red one. Red is a good colour for you." Lissa says as we are getting ready for bed on Tuesday night.

"I don't know Liss, I really don't feel like shopping for a dress."

"Well… you don't have to." She says suspiciously. " I kind of bought you a dress a long time ago, but I didn't know when to give it to you. I just saw it and immediately pictured you in it." She heads over to her closet and returns with a red dress in her hands. She lays it on the bed. I must say it was gorgeous. It was a one shouldered chiffon dress, a deep red, almost burgundy. It was fitted to just below the waist and then flowed down in big waves to the bottom.

"Wow Liss, this is really nice. You know me too well. You didn't have to get this for me."

"I know, but I wanted to. It just seemed to be telling me it was made for you." She smiles.

I hug her and we talk a bit more before I take the dress into my room and get into bed. I'm kind of excited to wear it this Saturday, and I'm even more excited for Dimitri to see me in it.

Saturday has arrived and Dimitri has been his talkative self all week (meaning he hasn't talked to me once). But tonight he was going to talk to me. I planned on it.

The dance started at 8pm and it was 5:30pm.

"C'mon Rose! Let me do your hair and make up. But we have to start now or we will be late!" And so it begins.

2 hours later and Lissa is finished.

"Oh Rose! You look so hot! If this doesn't get Dimitri's attention, I don't know what will. Everyone will notice you!"

I look at my self in the mirror. She curled my hair and then organized it in a specific way on my head, with intertwining braids here and there. For my make up, she made my eyes look dark and mysterious, and my lips are a light shade of red. Not too overpowering.

At 8 sharp, we meet Adrian and Christian in the foyer of our dorm. Christian had asked Lissa to the dance when he came over last Saturday. And of course Lissa had said yes and was super excited. So excited she wouldn't shut up about it for the whole week.

"Wow… Rose… You look hot. I might just have a hard time keeping my hands off you tonight… or forever." Adrian says when he sees me.

"You better watch yourself Ivashkov. I just might have to take you up on that." I say jokingly.

We walk into the ballroom, which has been decorated to the nines. The academy definitely goes all the way on special occasions. I immediately search the room for Dimitri, but have no luck. Adrian and I head out on to the dance floor with Christian and Lissa. Adrian is a decent dancer, but his hands are a little low for my liking. Every 5 minutes I have to replace them on my back, which makes him smirk. Adirans hands are not the ones I want there.

Finally, after half an hour Dimitri walks in. With a girl hanging on his arm.

"So Rose," Adrian says in my ear, "Do you want to go grab some punch?"

"Sure," I say, eager for a distraction. Dimitri hasn't noticed me yet.

We reach the punch table, and Adrian hands me a glass. I take a sip and immediately want to spit it out.

"What is in this?" I cough.

"Someone spikes the punch every year. And it seems they have done and exceptional job this year. Another?" he asks.

What the heck? Might as well make it a fun night. I take the glass, down it, and head back out on the dance floor with Adrian.

We stand a little bit closer this time, and his breath tickles my neck. Then his lips. They don't make me feel the same as Dimitri's lips do, but he has his own date tonight. The slow song ends and Adrian says he has to use the washroom and smirks as he tells me not to go anywhere.

I make my way back to the punch table and grab another glass. As I'm setting it back down on the table, strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, and a sexy voice whispers in my ear, "Roza, come and dance with me." Says Dimitri.

Oh man.

**Cliff Hanger! Will update very soon! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**I do not own VA**

_I make my way back to the punch table and grab another glass. As I'm setting it back down on the table, strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, and a sexy voice whispers in my ear, "Roza, come and dance with me." Says Dimitri._

_Oh man._

Omigosh. He wants to dance with me? Where's his date?

"I already have a date. Besides, where's yours?" I say. He turns me around to face him.

"You mean Adrian? Who is currently making out with some unknown girl in the bathroom? Yeah, Rose, he's definitely a keeper." He says sarcastically.

"He can do whatever he wants, I just said yes to him because everyone says he's fun, and I wanted to have fun."

"So why do you care if you dance with me or not? And how do you know I'm not fun?" he smirks.

"Nu-uh big guy. You haven't talked to me all week and you just think you can waltz up and demand to dance with me?"

He growls sexily, "Why are you so stubborn Rose? Alright, have it your way." He turns and walks away, leaving me alone at the table. I gulp down another glass of "punch" to help forget about what just happened.

A couple hours later, there are about 20 people packed into Adrian's dorm room. Adrian is definitely a good party man to know. The music is so loud it's shaking the walls, luckily it is the farthest dorm from the teachers rooms so there's a low chance of us getting caught. Which is good considering how drunk we all are.

So drunk that Adrian and I are making out on his bed. His tongue is currently in my mouth, but it just doesn't compare to Dimitri's kisses.

"Adrian!" someone yells from the other side of the room, "Get over here!"

"Be right back." He says as he gets up and walks to the other side of the room.

But 10 minutes later, I'm ready to go, it's just after 1:30am and I'm probably more drunk than I should be. I stumble to the door and step out into the hallway. I turn a corner, and then another, and then another. Where the heck did the elevator go?

"Rose?" a voice says from behind me.

I turn around and see Dimitr standing in his pyjamas. Mmm.

I start to laugh, "You're in your pyjamas!"

He starts walking towards me. "Rose, are you drunk?" he asks concerned.

"Nooooo silly." I slur. "I'm going home, but I think the elevator is trying to hide from me."

He looks like he's about to laugh, but remains serious. "C'mon Rose, I'll help you get back to your dorm."

"Aw! You are sooo nice!"

"I know." He grabs my arms and we start walking down the hall. We turn a corner and there is the elevator.

"Wow! How do you do that?" I ask.

"The elevator and I have an understanding."

"Oh." I say brow furrowed.

We get into the elevator. "What party were you at Rose?"

"Adrian's. We were kissing on his bed." I laugh.

He clenches his jaw and looks at the ceiling.

When we finally reach my room Dimitri asks, "Do you need anymore help?"

"No, I think I know how to open a door." I say ask I completely miss the door handle.

"Here." he says as he opens the door for me. I stumble in and almost fall on my face. I recover, and start to make my way to my room. Which is also conveniently closed.

"I can get this one." I say as I focus really hard and reach for the handle. But I lean to close to the door and bang my head on the door.

Dimitri reaches around me and turns the knob. We enter my room and I walk over to my bed.

"Rose? Are you good now?" Dimitri asks.

"Just one more thing." I beckon him over to my side.

"What?" he asks.

"Thanks." I say and rap my arms around his neck.

"Your-"

I laugh as I pull him down with me on to the bed, and hold on tight. He lands on top of me and we stay like that for a minute. Then he tries to get up.

"No, you can't go." I say demandingly.

"Rose, I have to go back to my room. You should really sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." I smirk. I hitch one of my legs around his waist and nuzzle his neck. "You look really hot in your pyjamas." I giggle.

"Mmm, Rose, you're drunk, you don't want to do this right now. Listen, get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow. "

"Do you not want me?" I pout.

He laughs, "Rose, if you weren't drunk right now, I would definitely say yes."

"Ok," I say dully, "Can you at least stay until I fall asleep?"

"Rose…." He says cautiously, but I give him my best puppy dogface. He finally cracks. "Sure." He says and lies down beside me, far enough away that we aren't touching.

At some point in the night I wake up and am momentarily alarmed. Someone is lying behind me with their chest pressed against my back, and arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I immediately recognize Dimitri's scent and wonder what the heck he is doing in my room. In my bed. Spooning me. I'm still in my dress and try to remember what happened. Unfortunately, sleep gets the better of me and I fall back into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Feel free to give any advice or comments! Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! Lot's happening in this chapter! I also started a DPOV in this chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**I do not own VA**

I woke up Sunday with a killer headache. Everything was pounding. Last night is all a blur; it's going to take a while to straighten out what went down last night.

I stand up and head for the door, everything is spinning and I'm stuck halfway to the door, "Ughhh." I say loudly, which hurts my head.

Suddenly my door opens and Lissa leans against the doorframe. "Well good morning sunshine." She says brightly. "Did you have a good night with Dimitri?"

I rack my brain, _Dimitri?_ I remember I went to Adrians party, but Dimitri?

"Actually, I was at Adrian's party last night Liss."

"Yes, and then you were so drunk that you couldn't find the elevator, and Dimitri found you in the hallway. Then he brought you back here, where you convinced him to stay with you until you fell asleep." What…. Then it hits me. Oh. My. Gosh. I cannot believe I did that! How embarrassing! It all starts to come rushing back to me. Dimitri in his pyjamas, Dimitri on top of me, me trying to get him to do things, him declining, him lying down beside me, spooning me!

Lissa sees my face and smirks. "Mhmm. That's what I thought."

"How do you know this anyways?" I ask

"Well I came in at 5 this morning and he was just leaving, so of course I asked what he was doing in our dorm room. And then he told me what happened." She told me simply.

But… "Wait, what were you, little miss goody two shoes, doing coming in at 5 in the freaking morning?" Now she blushes. "Were you with Christian? All night?!"

"We were just talking! Honest!" she replies hastily.

I eye her sceptically for a moment. "Honest! Rose, seriously, you know me!"

"Haha I know, I believe you."

She sighs in relief then looks me over. "Rose, I think we need to get you cleaned up."

I spend the whole day relaxing, there's not much else my headache can take. Although I think there may have been something to learn from this experience. Don't get so drunk next time. Or ever again. Seriously, I love to have fun, but last night was just too much.

I get a text from Dimitri asking how my headache is. And of course he knew I would have a headache because he got to experience first hand just how drunk I was. I don't respond. I'm still unsure of how I should feel, embarrassed, thankful, does this means he likes me? Oh wow listen to me! I sound like a third grader. Maybe I should get a flower and start picking off its petals while saying, "He loves me, he loves me not."

Finally Monday rolls around, and there's nothing I can do to avoid Dimitri. He sits down beside me in French but doesn't talk to me until class is over.

"Have you recovered yet Rose?"

"Yes I have recovered. I'm not a bad drunk, I hold my alcohol well. I say proudly. "But seriously, thanks for helping me I say." Trying not to blush and not succeeding.

"I noticed." He winks, and I blush. _Stop blushing! _"So was your night with Ivashkov all that you imagined?"

"Yeah, it was, he's a great partier. Why didn't you come to the party?" I ask. I was kind of surprised he wasn't there now that I think about it.

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like going I guess."

Or he was too busy with his date. Why would he have helped you then? Because he is a player. But a beautiful player. I don't know…. I realized I was having an inner monologue with myself and immediately stopped.

"So, we have a French test coming up soon, do you want to study with me in my room tonight? I'll have yummy food. And I know from a reliable source that you really like food." He smirks that trademark smirk as if he already knows I will say yes.

"Lissa." I state. "Yeah, sure we can study together. You might actually help me since you're so good at French." This is almost like a date. The 2 of us alone in his room, with food, Yummy food. We say our goodbyes and I head of to third period with a big grin on my face. I'm not sure what Dimitri is doing to me. But I definitely like it.

_Be careful… _a voice whispers in my mind.

It's 7pm when I knock on Dimitri's door. Unfortunately for me, he is fully clothed this time.

"Come on in Rose." He says in a seductive voice. I walk in and take in the settings. The lights seem slightly dimmer and the whole room smells just like him.

Then I notice the food on the table. "Wow, did you cook this? It looks delicious."

"Yeah, it's a French classic. Perfect for studying French. Tu as faim?" he asks in French.

"Haha, yes I am very hungry."

We sit down and I admire my food for as long as I can, before my brain says EAT!

"So Rose, you never told me why you came here. I mean you clearly hate it, so I know it wasn't a personal choice." Dimitri asks me just as I fill my mouth with food.

I swallow. "Uh…" I'm not eager to talk about it. It's still a touchy subject for me and Lissa especially. I can still hear the crash…

"Hey, it's okay Rose, you don't have to tell me." He notices my expression had to changed to one of fear.

"Sorry, it's just… complicated."

Dimitri nodded and continued to ask me other questions. My favourite colour: red, my favourite food: any, my favourite movie: transformers, and so on. As soon as he asked me the question, I would ask the same on back. His favourite colour: green, his favourite food: any, his favourite movie: batman. As soon as we finished our meal (which was amazing) he brought out dessert. Dessert? Hello, are you going to propose right now? The dessert was some chocolate pastry with a strawberry filling and vanilla cream. Which was also indescribably perfect in every way.

After dinner, we got our French out and started studying. Honestly his room was pretty cold and I was trying really hard not to shiver.

"Are you cold Rose? Here," he takes of his sweatshirt and in the process, his shirt rides up, revealing a strip of his defined stomach. He hands it to me and I put it on.

"Mmm." I say at the lovely scent, and he catches me, I blush and look away. _It's just a sweater Rose, no need to blush._

I look me over appraisingly and turn back to his studying. I get back to my notes too, but soon my thoughts are elsewhere, thinking of Dimitri. A random thought hits me. If he lived near Quebec and speaks fluent French, he must know swear words! An evil smile forms on my face.

"Hey Dimitri…?" I ask conspicuously. "If you speak fluent French, do you know swear words in French too? Can you teach me?

He grins at me, then says, "Haha, yeah I know how to swear in French. Why do you want to know?"

"Well obviously so I can swear in French too." I state.

"Haha, alright, I'll teach you…"

For the next half hour all we talk about is French swearing, there are so many words for different swear words, I don't know how I'm going to remember all of them. But there is one I really want to know…

"Okay, how do ask someone to sleep with you?" I ask cautiously.

He smiles at me, "Is there something you want to ask me Rose?"

"Just tell me!" I laugh and blush.

"Ok, so it's, _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? _Which translates 'do you want to sleep with me?'. So there's still nothing you want to ask me? He smirks.

"No!" I say, and playfully hit him in the chest. He grabs my wrist and pulls us down on the bed. Me on top of him.

"Are you positive?" he asks against my check.

"Mmhmm." I respond.

His hands tangle themselves in my hair, and he brings my mouth to his. As soon as our lips touch, sparks fly. It starts of slow, but quickly grows into something else. His tongue pushes my mouth open and touches my tongue before retreating. I'm too far gone to even realize he's teasing me. I quickly slide my tongue into his mouth and tangle it with his. I moan at the sensation of his tongue against mine. He detangles his hands from my hair and slides them down my back. They slip under my shirts, and his bare hands are on my skin. I can't even think straight anymore as he moves his lips down my neck to my collar bone. He gently nips at the skin there and I gasp. He pushes his sweatshirt up over my head.

"Why did I give this to you?" he murmurs.

I wrap his hair around my hands and bring his mouth back to mine. I can't stand his lips not being on mine. He moans and flips us over so I lay under him. He braces his hands on the sides of my head, so he doesn't put all his weight on me. Not that I would have noticed at this point. I slide my hands around to his chest and make my way under his shirt. I smooth my hands along his taut chest, and the muscled ripple beneath my fingers.

"Roza." He moans.

I smile with satisfaction, knowing I'm having a little effect on him. His hands start to roam higher under my shirt. I don't want him to stop, maybe it's because I can no longer think straight or maybe I genuinely don't want him to stop. I'm not sure anymore. He puts one of his knees in between my legs and I moan with pleasure. His fingers trace the hem of my bra and I gently bite his lip. He groans and rolls off me, onto the bed beside me. We're both breathing heavily. He takes my hand in his and kisses the back of it.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away there." He says sincerely as he turns his head to look at me. I'm still trying to get control of my thoughts, but I give him a little smile.

"Rose, I-" but he gets cut off as someone bangs on the door.

He sighs, "One second."

They knock again. Sheesh, someone is impatient.

Dimitri opens the door and a girl pushes her way through. She has blonde hair to her waist and is tall and thin like a model. But I already don't like her. First she barged in on Dimitri and I, and secondly, why does she think she has the right to just barge into his room?

"Did you hear?" she says erratically, "I've been trying to call you, but your phone is off. Why is-" she stops mid-sentence as she notices me sitting up on the bed.

"Who is that?" she says accusingly, looking at me as if I'm a virus.

"None of your business Fae, I told you, you can't just come barging into my room anymore." Dimitri says sternly.

Anymore?

"But Dimitri," she says seductively as she places her hands on his chest. "We always have so much fun."

What. The. Fudge. What is she talking about?

She glares at me, "Excuse me, but my boyfriend and I would like some privacy."

Who the hell does she thing she is? Boyfriend?

"Fae,-" Dimitri starts, but I cut him off.

"Boyfriend?" I look at Dimitri, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think? It means we're boyfriend and girlfriend. It's pretty self explanatory." Far says snarkily. I can just picture my fist connecting with her face. It would be wonderful.

"Rose, it's not what it looks like." Dimitri says pleadingly as I begin to gather my things.

"Really? What does it look like Dimitri?" I ask angrily.

"C'mon Dimitri, don't waste your time with this girl." She whispers in his ear. I quickly push past them and try to leave but Dimitri grabs my arm.

"Rose, wait, I can explain!" Dimitri says desperately.

"Let go of me!" I yell and rip my arm out of his grasp. I leave the room and run down the hallway on the verge of tears.

"ROSE!" Dimitri calls after me, but I don't listen, I just keep going.

When I get back to my dorm, I sit down on my bed and cry. Why didn't stay away from him? I knew he was a player. How did I forget to ask if he had a girlfriend? I got caught up in my feelings for him and acted like an idiot. I can believe I just made out with him like that when his girlfriend was practically outside his door!

Suddenly the door opens and Lissa comes in. She grabs the blanket at the foot of my bed and lies down with me as my tears wet her pyjamas.

DPOV

"Fae, what the hell do you want? You have no right to talk to Rose that way. I told you, it's over. We are over. And now I seem just like the player Rose thought I was."

"Well, that's too bad for Rose, but not to bad for me." She grins and runs her hand down my chest. I angrily remove her hand from my chest. Why doesn't she get it? My chances with Rose are practically down the drain now.

"Get out Fae. And stop acting like we are together. Don't come to my room anymore. Don't even talk to me!" I say seriously.

"I didn't come her just to ruin your little play date." She smirks. "I'm here on a more serious matter. I heard one of the dhampir gaurds talking about an hour ago in the break room, and I thought I should tell you first."

"What is it Fae?" I ask tiredly.

"Strigoi are going to invade the academy tonight."

DUN DUN DUN!

**I know it was long, but I hope you liked it!  
Please tell me what you think! Read & Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for taking so long! Busy with before-holiday schoolwork! Enjoy! I do not own Vampire Academy

_Strigoi are going to invade the academy tonight._

RPOV

I had barely fallen asleep when someone decided to wake me up. And they were about to get yelled at. Not only did my night with Dimitri get ruined, but I had been trying to fall asleep for the past half hour, and now someone had the nerve to keep me awake yet again. Well, they were about to get a surprise.

I could hear footsteps getting closer to my bed. A hand rested on my arm.

"Rose?" said a deep voice.

No. Way.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here! I yelled at Dimitri.

"I had to come warn you." He said, concern lacing his voice.

"Warn me from what?" I asked dryly, "That you have a girlfriend. Sorry, but I think I got the message." I rolled over and pulled the covers back over my head.

"No, Rose, we aren't together. She just- Oh never mind, that's not important right now."

My eyes widen. Not important? How was it not important? We just had an amazing make out session and his so called girlfriend showed up, and it's not important?

"Rose, listen, Strigoi are going to try to invade the academy tonight. The gaurds need good fighting dhampirs, I know your good Rose. This is serious, we have to protect the Moroi."

Okay, maybe our relationship problem wasn't so important after all. I quickly jumped up out of bed, threw my black jeans on (yes, I was just sleeping in a big t-shirt, and yes, Dimitri's eyes slid not so secretly down my bare legs).

"Stop staring at me and let's go." I said harshly as I walked out the door.

Dimitri just smirked and said, "Let's go kick some Strigoi ass."

We made it outside and to the guard's set up in record time. There were about 15-20 student dhampirs, and about 20 gaurs dhampirs, it didn't seem like nearly enough, but some had to stay behind to protect the Moroi.

"Okay people! We have word that a pack of strigoi is planning on an attack on the academy tonight and we are the help. It was too late to send in reinforcements, so you need to bring you're A-game! At this point we are unaware of how many strigoi there are, but many think there are less than 30, so our odds seem to be relatively good. Don't hesitate to kill. And whatever you do, do not let any intruders past you." This guy was not joking. That's when it dawned on me, we were being invaded by strigoi, I had to go back and protect Lissa.

I started to head back to the dorms when Dimitri caught my arm. "Where are you going? You need to stay and fight."

"I have to go back and protect Lissa! She needs me!" I fought back trying to pull my arm away.

"Rose, they need fighters here, and you are a hell of a fighter. You'll be more help here. Lissa is safe, they have guards with her." He was right. They needed fighters here to prevent the strigoi from getting to close to the buildings.

I nodded briskly and we headed over to sign up for duty.

"Which post do you want?" the male dhampir asked us which area of campus we would like to guard and defend.

"Uh, we'll take the west wall, behind the school." Dimitri said confidently. I guess I hadn't realized up until now that we would be fighting together. I remember how in sync we were last time when we had fought in the gym. How we almost matched each other perfectly. Hopefully no strigoi would make it past us tonight.

We walked all the way to the opposite side of campus to the west wall. It was fairly quite, with lots of trees, not exactly ideal for watching for intruders.

"I've got your back Rose." Dimitri looked me in the eyes and said seriously.

I nodded, "Thanks, likewise." I said dully. Wow, those could be my last words, and that's what I choose to say.

"Listen, I just wanted to-" I stopped talking when I heard a rustling noise, Dimitri noticed too, and whipped his head to his left, where there seemed to be some commotion.

All of the sudden someone jumped out of the bushes and charged at Dimitri. It lunged for Dimitri's neck, but Dimitri dodged its advance and jumped out of it's way while pulling his stake out of its sheath. Another strigoi was heading my way, and I did a roundhouse kick to its side. It barely stumbled, glaring its red eyes at me. It recovered fast and came at me again. This time I pretended to go right, and quickly veered to its left. I grabbed their wrist, flipped them onto their back, and without a second thought, plunged my stake right up into the heart. I quickly glanced at Dimitri to see he was on to his second strigoi, having killed the first one.

Why did they all seem to be in our area? Before I had time to think, I was wrapped up in another battle. This time, when I thought I was going to stake him, he moved slightly back and my stake just scratched his chest. He growled at me and shoved me to the ground. I shot my legs out, disabling his, and quickly finished staking him.

All of the sudden, something slammed into my back and pinned me to the ground. A sharp pain shot through my neck, like razors digging into my skin. I elbowed my intruder and he loosened his grip enough for me to get out. I kicked the strigoi in the face, but he managed to stand up and come at me. I was starting to feel loose headed, but wouldn't let it affect my fighting.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled. But I didn't need any help, we were doing fine.

When the strigoi was close enough I shot my arm out to stake him, but my movements were lethargic and the strigoi grabbed my wrist and sank his fangs into it. I tried to pull my arm away, but I couldn't seem to gather the strength.

What was wrong with me?

I stumbled backwards and the strigoi fell on top of me. He seemed release his hold on my wrist, which was odd, but I didn't seem to care anymore. I was finally going to have the sleep I wanted.

As I drifted off into black waves, I heard someone call my name.

"ROSE!" And then I was lost at sea.

DPOV

I couldn't see Rose anymore. She had been taken down by a strigoi a few seconds ago. He had come at her from behind and bitten her neck.

That's when things had started to go downhill. She hadn't realized she'd been bit. Her movements became slow and sloppy from blood loss. Making it easy for the strigoi to overpower her. Before she went down her took another bit from her arm. I hadn't seen him let go, even when they had fallen in a heap.

This was not good. I had to get to her. Save her. I had only just found her, I couldn't loose her now. I called to her one last time.

"ROSE!"

**! Hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

**DPOV**

I was sitting in the academy infirmary with Lissa and Rose. Rose, who was still unconscious lying motionless in the bed. I should have helped her. We should have fought as a team, not separately. Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Dimitri?" Lissa asked, "Can you tell me what happened?" She kept asking me this. I was too busy talking to the doctors and nurses earlier to answer her the 20 times she asked.

So now that we are finally free of the doctors and nurses. I guess I should explain.

I told her how as soon as we got to our post, strigoi started attacking. Rose and I both had our hands full, but we were managing. For a little while. More and more strigoi kept coming at us. One caught Rose of guard and bit her neck while pinning her to the ground. I guess she didn't notice because she got right back up and continued to fight. She even seemed puzzled when she began moving lethargically. This gave the strigoi and opening, he sunk his fangs into her arm and she couldn't defend herself any longer. She was losing blood too fast. With her luck, she stumbled back, the strigoi falling on top of her. Her stake just happened to be in the perfect position. The strigoi was to distracted from drinking her blood to notice he was about to impale himself on her stake when he landed on top of her.

I wish I could have helped her, but I was beginning to have trouble fighting off the 6 strigoi around me. Luckily dhampirs at near posts noticed the commotion and came over to help. There were only 20 strigoi, but they had decided to just come over the west wall, which was why we were having so much trouble. Eventually we managed to finish them off and a couple hours later, the academy was deemed safe. Except for Rose.

She had lost so much blood. I had lost count of the transfusions. But finally she was stable. Safe, for now. The doctors said they weren't sure when she would wake up. When ever her body had adjusted to the new blood.

Lissa had also asked me about the other night… she almost got as mad as Rose. Almost. Once she had finished ranting, I was finally able to explain the situation.

"Fae is… controlling. We were together for 7 months. She was nice enough, but as our relationship developed she became… different. She was rude too other girls she didn't like, she would make a weekly schedule for me that I had to follow, and would freak out if I had to change my plans. We just grew apart. To be honest I can't even remember why I started going out with her. Right after I broke up with her, she told everyone we were still together. And she acted like we were. She would text me, make plans for us to go out, come by my room, even though I constantly repeated that we were not together. She is getting better, but she still has completely given up yet. Which is what Rose witnessed the other night.

Once I finished the story Lissa was ready with questions.

"So you and Fae aren't together? At all? And you don't have any feelings for her?

"No we aren't together. At all. And the only person I have feelings for is Rose. She… she makes me feel different. But I'm really going to have to turn on the charm to get her to change her mind about me." I smirk at Lissa and she rolls her eyes.

"Well lucky for you I believe you. And I will try to help. She's being smiling more, and the things she says about you…" she stops abrubtly. Clearly that is one of those girl secrets where they can't say anything to anyone.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I just hope she wakes up soon." I say as Lissa nods and yawns.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a sandwich, do you want one?"

"Nah, I'm good." I say as she looks from Rose to me, smiles, and leaves.

I sit back in my chair and admire Rose. She's beautiful, even lying in a hospital bed battered and bruised. I haven't been able to take my eyes of her since the moment I saw her. Maybe I was a player. But I don't want to be a player anymore. I just want to be with her. No one has ever made me feel this way. I just wish she knew it.

I can't believe I saved her. I hadn't known how much blood she had lost. But it was enough to stop her heart. I wanted to save her, she deserved to live. I had only known her for a little over a week, but I knew I wanted more time with her.

So maybe I was selfish.

Maybe I was caught up in the moment.

Maybe that's why I decided to use my spirit healing to bring her back to life.

**WHAT? A dhampir with spirit….. hmmm.**

**Hope you enjoyed another cliff hanger! Stay tuned! I will update very soon…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now you get to figure out the cliffhanger!**

**Enjoy! **

**I do not own VA.**

**DPOV**

_Maybe that's why I decided to use my spirit healing to bring her back to life…_

Maybe I should tell her I'm not really a dhampir. I'm Moroi. No one else here knows because I haven't told them and my family had gone to great lengths to make sure no one knows whom I really am. But I also don't look like your average dhampir. I'm taller and more muscular and so far no one has second-guessed my true nature.

On second thought, maybe I should wait a while. Wait until I know where we stand.

RPOV

When I opened my eyes, the lights felt blinding. It smelled sterile and whatever I was lying on could not possibly be a bed judging by how hard it was. I tried to sit up but my head began to spin.

"I wouldn't try that Rose." Said the deep voice I had grown accustomed to.

I looked around the room and my eyes settled on Dimitri's long form folded into a chair in the corner of the room. I was relieved to see him, and to know he was ok.

"What happened?" I asked. I don't remember much, I remember for some reason I was moving slowly. Too slow. And that's about it.

"Well, you got bit. Twice actually, the first time was when the strigoi pinned you to the ground, and the second was when you were fighting and he got your arm in his jaws.

"I got bit….?" Pinned to the ground? That must have been the pain in my neck! But I was to caught up in the fight to notice.

"Yeah, twice. Rose, you lost a lot of blood. They weren't sure if the transfusions would kick in in time." He looked cute when he was concerned. Then I remembered Fae. A dark look crossed my face and realization flickered across Dimitri's face.

"Rose, I want to talk to you about the other night. But I want to wait until you're fully recovered and out of here. Will you let me explain?"

I guess I owed it to him. And I did just rush out on him… I'm still not sure..

"Okay, you can explain as soon as I'm out of here. As long as you promise to tell the truth." I agreed.

I spent two more days in the infirmary before the doctors concluded I was in good enough health to return to my dorm. Lissa had been with me almost the whole time. While Dimitri only stopped by once after the first time. Giving me space I guess.

"I am so glad you are okay Rose. I was so worried! Did you know you killed three strigoi! And when you got hurt, Dimitri carried you all the way to the infirmary. Isn't that sweet!?" she gushed.

"Whoa Liss calm down. One thing at a time. I'm badass! 3 strigoi!" I gave a whoop. "Did he really carry me?" Ok yeah I was gushing. I couldn't help it.

"Yes, Rose, you are a badass. So when is Dimitri stopping by? She asked. I had told her about Dimitri wanting to talk to me when I was better. And she seemed happy about it…

"I don't know, he said sometime after 12. I think I'm just going to lay down for a while. I'm still a little tired. Wake me up when he gets here." I say as I make my way to my room and close the door.

"Rose." Someone whispers in my ear. "Move over." Suddenly hands push me to the middle of the bed and the side I was lying on sinks down as someone gets comfortable beside me.

I take a guess. "Dimitri."

"Good job Rose. What gave me away? My amazing smell?"

"How did you now I like how you smell?" I ask, embarrassed.

"I didn't… I was joking. You like how I smell?" he asked smugly.

"Mmmmmm!" I groan into my pillow.

He laughs, "Don't be embarrassed Rose. It's good to know." He turns the lamp on, illuminating the room.

"What time is it?"

"12:01pm" he states proudly.

"Wow, eager much?" I say teasingly.

"Yes, Rose. I am eager. Eager to tell you the truth." He says sincerely.

I turn and look him in the eye. "Go ahead. I want to know."

DPOV

I tell her the same thing I told Lissa. If not, I added more details of how wrong the relationship was.

After I finish she looks worried. "Wow, I am so sorry. I can't believe I ran out like that. Without letting you explain. I guess I was just caught in the moment. I kept convincing myself that you weren't what everyone said you were. I had my times of doubt, but when Fae came in… I just assumed…" she finishes shamefully and pulls the covers up over her head.

"No, Rose, it's okay." I say as I gently pulls the covers back down. "I was what everyone though I was. A player. But I'm not anymore. I swear Rose, I like you, a lot. Ask anyone of my friends; they've noticed I've changed."

I'm really getting desperate for her to believe me.

"Give me a minute." She says. She seems to mull it over in her head for a few minutes. I really want her to believe me.

"Okay, I believe you." She looks hesitant, but I'll take what I can get.

My face brightens and I smirks. "Don't worry Rose, my player days are over." I say and lean down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

**Hope you liked it! Please read and review! Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the super long wait! School and holidays were so busy! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA**

"So do you wanna meet up after class?" Dimitri asks as we walk from my dorm to the academic buildings.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I think Lissa wanted to go out or something. I'll check with her when I see her in first period. Maybe you and Christian can come along." I say hopefully.

"Yeah, I think he likes her or something. He always seems busy lately." He says sounding slightly confused.

"Oh he likes her alright." I mumble quietly.

"What?" Clearly he has better hearing then I give him credit for.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself." I say as we reach my classroom.

Before I enter my class, Dimitri puts his hands on either side of my head and leans down to give me a kiss on my cheek. His warm minty breath washes over my skin as his luscious lips touch my cheek.

"I'll see you later Roza." His deep voice whispers, leaving goosebumps to bloom on my skin. I shiver as he walks away and turn into my Math class.

"So how are things going with Dimitri?" Lissa asks with a smirk as we head to the cafeteria.

Its been a week ever since I decided to take Dimitri seriously. I don't know if you would consider us a couple yet, but we do hang out a lot. But something weird was definitely going on with me. Almost every night I would dream about him. It was nothing intense. I would just see him doing random stuff, like getting ready for bed, reading weird western novels, undressing for bed (the best dream) and brushing his teeth. I really didn't understand why I got them, but they felt strangely real.

"It's good. Really good actually. He hasn't so much as looked at another girl all week. And he can be really sweet. And sexy." I giggle.

"Well, I can't wait to hang out after school. I feel like we haven't hung out in forever! You're always with Dimitri, and I'm…."

"Trying to be secret about hanging out with Christian. Don't deny it. I know what you're up to Lissa." I say accusingly.

She blushes and says, "Of course you would figure it out, I don't know why I even bothered trying to hide it from you."

I laugh as we sit down at our usual table, right beside the big bay window that looks out over the pond and fountains.

"So… about tonight… do you think it would be okay if Dimitri and Christian came along? I know you just wanted it to be us, and it still can be because Dimitri and Christian will have each other, or we could do a double date thingy."

She looks disappointed for a second, but then her face brightens and she says, "Yeah, that'd be cool. They can come, but you and I are seriously doing some shopping. No ifs, ands or buts." She says sternly as if lecturing me.

I laugh, "Okay, you have a deal.

"Shopping?" Dimitri and Christian ask in unison.

"I thought we were going to grab coffee or something." Chritian adds.

I ponder this for a second. "Yeah we can do that…. After we finish shopping." I say with a smirk.

As soon as we get to the mall, Lissa and I want to go to Victoria's Secret. Dimitri and Christian aren't quite as excited.

"No way. I am not going on there." Christian says with wide eyes.

Dimitri doesn't look as scared as Christian, but he doesn't seem that eager either.

"C'mon dude, it won't be that bad. This way we will know what they're buying." He gives Christian a look and then Christian seems to understand whatever Dimitri is really saying.

"Well, yeah, uh… let's go Liss." Lissa and I share a confused look as the boys follow us into uncharted territory.

"Do tell me Dimitri, why did you decide to come in here?" I ask, I'm obviously glad he was man enough to come in with me, but I know he was trying to get some message across to Christain.

"Just wanted to show you how manly I am." He says with a smirk as if reading my mind.

"Mhmmm." I say unconvinced. "So can you hold this for me?" I ask as I hold up a pink lace bra.

He looks at it as if he's never seen a bra before. He looks around the store and then back at me. "Uh…."

"I'll make you a deal, you tell me why you really came in here, and I won't make you hold me bras… and panties." I say with a wink.

He lets out a big breath and the sexy smirk quickly returns. "Well I figured if we came in with you, and saw what you were buying, then we would always know what you wearing under your clothes. Its kind of a guy thing I guess. But you wanted to know…"

I give him a playful punch. "You perv!" I yell, but I'm smiling.

"Hey, its not like I wouldn't see it sooner or later." He says with a wink.

"That's what you think." I say playfully and walk towards the other side of the store.

We finally reach our last store. Free People. Its over priced in every way, but the clothes are very hip. I flip through the racks looking for nothing imparticular, when I come across a burgundy velvet mini dress. It has a scoop neck and will probably come to mid thigh. It's plain, but sexy. I find some jeans and shirts and head into the dressing rooms. The jeans fit like a dream, but only one of the shirts I like. I finally try on the dress and it is amazing. It stretches over me like it was made for me. My boobs will look great especially I wear the new black lace push up bra I got today.

"Rose?" I hear Dimitri outside my change room.

"Yeah, I'm over hear." I answer.

"Are you dressed?" He asks.

"Yeah, but-" I get cut off as he enters the change room.

"Whoa…. " He says as his eyes travel down my body.

"You can't just come in here!"

"Haha, well I'm glad I did. That dress is… amazing. I think it should be illegal for someone to look so hot." He observes as he closes in on me.

I blush, "I guess I should get it then?" I ask.

"Hell yes. But you cannot wear that dress in front of other boys. Because I know exactly what they will be thinking when they see you in this."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I flirt.

He doesn't say anything. Just closes the distance between us, pressing up against the cool mirror as his lips descend to mine. His hands are immediately on my waist as his tongue begins to slide against mine. I try to suppress a moan as his hands travel lower and reach my bare thighs. His hands squeeze my legs then slowly travel up, under the dress. I grab his shoulders and gasp as his lips move to my neck and he sucks on the skin bellow my ear. His mouth finally returns to mine and our tongues tangle again as hands are continue slipping up my legs, and –

"Rose! Are you ready yet? We've got to get going if we're going to stop for coffee." Lissa yells. "And do you know wear Dimitri went?"

Dimitri chuckles against my lips and move back slightly.

"Uh, yeah, I just am going to finish… and I think, I, uh. One sec." I mumble, still breathless (and thoughtless) from that make out session.

"Ok, I'm going to pay for my stuff now." She says.

"K" I respond eager for her to leave.

"That was fun." Dimitri says with a grin.

"We could have got caught by Lissa!" I whisper furiously.

"I really don't think she would have cared. Besides, its your own fault, you put on the dress." He smirks and I scowl at him.

"I'm never taking you shopping again." I say as my lips form a smile.

"Haha, you liked it, admit it." Dimitri says cockily.

"Out!" I laugh.

He leaves and I change back into my street clothes and gather my stuff. I take a quick glance in the mirror and do a double take. My lip is bleeding. How did that happen? Weird Dimitri didn't bite my lips. At least I don't recall…. I think I would have noticed.

I quickly lick my lips and head out.

As we're walking back to the car Lissa whispers in my ear.

"Rose, you've got something on your neck."

"What?" I say as I swipe at my neck.

She moves to get a better look.

"What is it?" I ask impatiently.

"It looks like… a hickey."

Hmmm. Why was she bleeding…? ;)

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please give me your feed back!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all your reviews and comments! Keep it up! Hope you enjoy!**

**DPOV**

"Dimitri!" Rose yells as we are walking back to her dorm.

I smile to myself, already knowing where this conversation is heading.

"Yes Rose." I respond with a smirk

"You gave me a hickey!" She whispers furiously. It's quite funny actually, Lissa and Christian are way to absorbed in their own conversation to notice us.

"What? You've never had a hickey before? It's a very simple concept Rose, it's fun to do and some people do it to mark their territory. So it's a win win." I say triumphantly.

She gives me a blank look for a moment, then the anger returns to her face. "Yes, I've had a hickey before! But I don't want people to think I'm just another one of those girls you'll get tired of by next week! And everyone can see it!"

Ouch. "I've told you before Rose, you're not like the other girls. I plan on keeping you around. For a long time." Her face lightened up a bit.

She smiles, and says, "I still have bruise on my neck. Do you think people will think it's an injury?" she asks.

I laugh. "Absolutely not. Just wear a scarf, or turtlenecks."

We finally reach her dorm. I turn around I see that Christian and Lissa are still a ways back.

"If it bothers you that much, I'm sorry I gave you a hickey on your neck." I say.

She smiles, "It's ok." As she leans up to kiss me she whispers, "It was hot."

And then our lips lock. I wrap my arms around her waist as hers travel to my neck. She opens her mouth more and invites my tongue inside. I bit her bottom lip and tug on it until she moans into my mouth. The sound makes me crazy, but Lissa and Christian will come around the corner any minute.

I reluctantly pull away and whisper in her ear. "I guess since you don't like hickeys in your neck, I'll have to find another spot to put them." I feel her shiver against me as I turn and head to my dorm.

"Night Rose." I say and walk away.

RPOV

I stand there breathless, staring after him. What he just said sends a thrill through my whole body and I blush profusely at the thought. Another spot, I wonder-

Suddenly Lissa and Christian round the corner and I quickly hurry inside and up to our room to give them some privacy.

I go into my room and flop down on to my bed, still high from the kiss.

Lissa comes in a few minutes later with a big grin on her face.

"Christian is so nice." She sighs dreamily.

I laugh, "Yeah, I bet he his."

"So tell me. How did you get the hickey? Because I was with you the whole shopping trip!" Lissa asks with a playful nidge.

"Uh, well, he kinda came into the change room when we were in Free People." I say as I pick lint of my jeans.

"OMG! You badass!" She says with a wink. Then realization dawns on her face. "That's why you couldn't form a sentence when I asked you if you were ready to go! Ewww! Rose!" She laughs and tosses a pillow at me.

I laugh and chuck the pillow back at her.

"Yeah well-" Suddenly I'm lost. I feel like I've been disconnected from my body.

I'm in Dimitri's room. He's wearing pyjama bottoms and is shirtless. I admire his flawless physique for a moment before I realize that he's talking on the phone.

It takes me a second to realize I am in front of a mirror, and I'm Dimitri! It's like I'm seeing everything from his point of view.

"Yes, Charles, everything is fine. I honestly think no one has a clue." Dimitri says into the phone.

"Well I don't want you to think! I want you to know! We can't risk anybody knowing. If your cover is blown, it's over." Says a very Russian male voice on the other end.

Dimitri's beautiful face transforms into a scowl. "I know that. Listen, no one knows. Everything is good; the plan is falling perfectly into place. I'll call you next week when I have more to tell you."

"Okay Dimitri, remember what I said." Replies the unknown voice.

Dimitri sighs. "Yes, of course." And the call is disconnected.

Dimitri looks up to the mirror, he squints, shakes his head, and suddenly I'm thrown back into my own body.

Hope you liked! Tell me what you think! R&R

**(Exams are coming up so things might be a little slow… but I will update asap!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all of your comments! (I should really be studying right now!)**

**Enjoy!**

RPOV

"Rose! Are you alright?" I become aware that Lissa is shaking my shoulders.

"Mmm?" I mumble incoherently.

"Rose, you totally just zoned out on me, for like 2 minutes. What happened? You wouldn't answer me!" She says frazzled.

"Sorry, I just… I'm tired." For some reason I didn't want her to know what really happened. "I guess I just blanked out for a minute. Sorry."

She gives me a weird look and starts to talk to me again. "Rose, are you alright? You-"

"I'm fine really." I cut her off. "I think I'll just head to bed now alright?" I say and turn to head into the bathroom.

I close the bathroom door and stare at myself in the mirror. What is going on? First the dreams and now this. And what was he talking about? No one has a clue about what? Who is Charles? What is he hiding?

"Ugh." So many questions. Maybe I should ask him. But how do I know if any of this is real? Maybe I'm just hallucinating.

I splash my face with cold water a couple times and brush my teeth. I take one more look at myself in the mirror and take a deep breath before heading back into my room and collapsing into my bed. One thing I know for sure: I have to talk to Dimitri about tomorrow. I have to find a way to talk to him about this.

After a couple hours of lying awake, my mind starts to slow down as I drift of to sleep.

DPOV

I don't know how to explain it. It feels like I have a bad headache. But it only lasts for a couple minutes. It's only happened a couple of times. Tonight while I was on the phone with my father's head of security, Charles, and all the other times have also been in the evening.

I've heard rumours of spirit having strange side effects, but I haven't used it that much. Just when I healed Rose…

Hmmm. Maybe I should talk with Charlie more about it. Hopefully he will have some ideas or solutions.

I try to sleep, but my mind keeps drifting to Rose. I want to tell her who I really am. I want to have a serious relationship with her without any barriers. I know it could be dangerous to my purpose here, but I don't want to lie to her. She means too much to me… Maybe Charles can give me some leniency. I'll have to mention it to him when we speak next.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP'

"Ugh." I lean over and slap my hand on my alarm clock, silencing it.

I look over at the red, illuminated, digital numbers. 6:10am. I really need to talk to whoever decided the school starting time.

I run through my morning routine as fast as I can so I can get over to Rose's dorm.

I'm waiting for about 5 minutes before I decide to head up to her room since, as usual, she probably won't be ready on time. I knock three times. Lissa answers the door dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, Dimitri." She says brightly and steps out into the hall. "Rose is still getting ready, but I want to ask you something."

"Ok shoot." I say.

"Well… Have you noticed anything, uh, strange going on with Rose lately? Last night she totally zoned out on me for like, 2 minutes! And after she just said she was tired. But I was shaking her and yelling at her, and she didn't respond. It was a little scary actually."

Weird. I wonder… "No, I don't think I've noticed anything weird lately. Uh, what time, did she, uh, zone out?" I ask while trying to remember what time it was when I was talking to Charles.

She frowns for a second while thinking. "Um, I think it was 8:30 or 9:00. She usually doesn't go to bed that early, but she did say she was tired. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." I lie smoothly.

"Ok, well, I'm going to head over to the cafeteria so I can get some fresh muffins. And a beverage, if you catch my drift." She winks, "Head on in if you want, I'm sure Rose will be another 10 minutes." And with that she leaves.

Speaking of blood, I should probably head out off campus in the next couple days. Since nobody knows my true form, I can't use the school's feeders.

I open the door and look around. No one is in the sitting area so I make my way over to the couch and sit down.

As I recall, I ended my phone call with Charles around 9:40 last night. So that would mean Rose zoned out right around when I got my headache. I winder if there really is a connection between us. But what kind of connection is that? Headaches and zoning out? I guess I'll have to look into this more. There's always been talk about spirit connection, but I've never personally known anyone with it. Some people say it's all a myth, while others claim to share a connection. Or maybe I'm overreacting.

I sigh, lean back on the couch and close my eyes. Willing my brain to rest.

Suddenly I hear a door opening and feet scamper across the carpet. Cold hands cover my already closed eyes and breath tickles my ear.

"Guess who." Rose whispers.

I play dumb. "Uh, Santa?"

She laughs in my ear and I force back a shiver.

"No silly, it's me. But I know you knew that." She comes around to the front of the couch and sits beside me.

"Are you ready to go yet? I'm kinda hungry this morning." I tease her about the one time we missed breakfast because she woke up late and then spent half an hour in the shower.

She playfully punches me. "Har har. Yes I'm ready." She starts to stand but I pull her back down on my lap.

"Rose." I say seriously. "Is everything alright? I talked to Lissa this morning and she told me about last night."

Something passes across her face and then she rolls her eyes. "Seriously it was nothing. She needs to relax." She tries to get up, but I wrap my hands around her waist to keep her in place.

"Rose, it wasn't nothing. She said she was shaking you and yelling at you and you didn't move a muscle. Tell me what's going on." I plead and rest my forehead on her shoulder.

She sighs. "It really was just a fluke. A one time thing." She assures me. "But since you are so wound up about it, I'll tell you later, okay?"

I eye her warily. "You promise." I ask.

"Yeah, sure." She says and quickly looks away.

"Well let's go then." I say as I pull us both up off the couch. I'm not sure she will really tell me what happened. But I'll get it out of her sooner or later. And she won't be able to lie to me with my spirit power. Hopefully she won't realise I can read auras and am not naturally a genius at spotting lies.

RPOV

I don't usually like to lie. Usually. But when Dimitri asked about my little space- out last night, I chickened out and decided not to tell him. He could take it badly. _Yeah, so basically I saw you in your room talking on the phone with this unknown guy. And you talked about people not knowing who you really are. And this isn't the first time. Sometimes I see you getting ready for bed when I'm already in asleep. _Nope, doesn't sound creepy at all. He'll think I'm crazy or I'm mental. And then he'll dump me. Besides, it was only one time. Well, that they know of.

"Remember, I'll meet you at your dorm at 4:00 okay? And we'll talk." Dimitri reminds me for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Mom." I say sarcastically.

He gives the look that says he's unimpressed with my response. So I put on a sugary sweet grin and lean in to give him a quick kiss. He starts to wrap his arms around my waist, but I quickly pull away to see him smiling.

"See ya later comrade." I say as we part ways outside our French class.

I head to my next class and sit down in my seat at the back of the class. Other students start filing in slowly, and after a couple minutes the bell rings.

"Hello class." Says my teacher in his monotone voice. The voice that I'm pretty sure could put a baby to sleep.

"Today we will be…"

The classroom begins to fade away, and is replaced by the library.

Uh oh. I'm having another vision thing.

"So Dimitri." Says class one man whore Jesse Zeklos. "How are things with Rose? Have you bagged her yet?" Ew, what a perv.

Dimitri rolls his eyes. "No Jesse. I already told you, she isn't like that. Don't talk about her like that." He says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Dude relax." Jesse laughs uneasily. Then a dark look crosses his eyes. "I know she's new and everything, but I have my sources." He smirks.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asks with a suspicious look in his eye.

"Well, I've heard that back at her old school, she was quite the slut." Jesse says smugly.

Before Jesse can even take another breath, Dimitri lunges across the table-

"Ms. Hathaway?" My teacher calling my name brings me back to the classroom.

Everyone is looking at me. "Um, yeah?" I ask.

"Can you answer the question?" he asks clearly annoyed.

I look down at the sheet on my desk. "Nope." I say honestly.

"Please stay focused Ms Hathaway."

"Yes sir." I say cockily, earning me yet another disapproving look.

The rest of the class goes by fast. Considering all I could think about was Dimitri beating up Jesse. Why would he say something like that anyways? So I dated a couple boys at my old school. That certainly doesn't make me a slut.

As I walk out into the hallway, the PA system comes on.

"Rose Hathaway to the office. Rose Hathaway to the office."

I turn towards the office.

Oh boy.

Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
